


A Solution, of Sorts

by aldersprig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dom Hermione Granger, Domme Hermione, F/M, Harems, M/M, MIDDLE of OOTP, Multi, Well - Freeform, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersprig/pseuds/aldersprig
Summary: The Ministry panicked.  With more than 3/4 of the women in the wizarding world dead, what were they going to do?Trust Hermione Granger to come up with a solution.





	1. We Kneel Before Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This is, uh, well, I kept reading harem fics with one woman and lots of dominant men. And I'm all about the f-domme. 
> 
> So here we are.

The men knelt down, their dress robes perfect, their movements almost completely in sync. 

"I kneel before thee."

They spoke as one. It might be the first thing -- other than protest -- this particular group had done _as one_ , but they managed it rather cleanly. 

"I come to thee willingly, bringing to thee my devotion, my submission, and my magic. I come to thee in marriage, bringing to thee my seed and my protection, giving to thee my name and my will."

That part came harder to some than to others.

But there was, in the end, for all that they said _willingly_ , very little choice. 

The plague had killed more than three-quarters of the women in Wizarding Britain and random pockets of Muggle Britain. It had done less severe damage on the continent - 50% of witches or so - and in Asia and the Americas, it had killed maybe a third of wizarding women and a surprising number of no-maj women. 

Meanwhile, at most twenty percent of men had been affected, and people muttered strange and superstitious things about _why_ , particularly, those men had. The Wizarding World was decimated.

(Harry Potter had lived. Voldemort had not. That, for many people, seemed to be sign enough.)

Herimone's pet project had gone from Rights for Magical Creatures to sensible reproduction at a 5:1 male:female ratio, after her numbers had been crunched five times and _if the people affected in the muggle world also had magical blood, if fertility rates remain as they have been among the remaining purebloods, we can't maintain any sort of population_ had been both confirmed and reconfirmed, but checked by sources in other countries. 

When a second wave of the plague had started and they'd found no cure so far, the Ministry had started to panic. They might not properly value women, but they understood they needed them for the next generation. 

"I stand before you. I come to you willingly, bringing my mind, my self, and my magic. I come to you in magic, bringing you my womb and my affection, taking your name and your will."

She looked at the gathered men in front of her. 

This could have gone so many bad ways. Her solution - hers and Luna's and, in the end, Pansy's - had only won because they'd had cold hard math behind their options. 

Every man not already married to a living spouse would kneel in marriage. 

Every woman of marriageable age would take to her three to seven spouses, husbands their new spells guaranteed fertility with.

"We are here to seal the bonds of marriage, with Magic herself as our witness."

Her hands went out. Their hands went up. She gathered their hands to her. 

"So mote it be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, it's time for who lives, who dies, who tells your story.  
> You tell me! I reserve the right to say no to certain pairings or to put in mates for Hermione I want, but I'm pretty up in the air so - who's there kneeling before her? Who just gave their souls to the muggleborn genius?


	2. Chapter 2

The house they had was not hers - or at least, it had not been hers before now. Nor had it belonged to any of the men with her. The property had been seized by the Ministry; the house on it had been, if not razed and rebuilt, _changed_ sufficiently that it matched her tastes and comfort above all, but it was large enough for her and all her husbands. 

She invited them all into it with words as much a formality, as much a ceremony, as their binding had been, and then led them all to her bedroom with such great solemnity that it nearly hurt. She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and gestured vaguely, which had different effects on all of them, leading to two men on the bed with her, two sitting uncomfortably on the floor, one sitting _comfortably_ on the floor, and others in chairs or standing close to her.

This was going to take more than a little effort to balance. Hermione looked around them all until she could see each of them in turn. 

"First. This is a marriage, a binding, of... necessity, for all of us. I know that. But to be clear... _this is a marriage_. We have all entered into the bonds of marriage _together_."

She could tell from the expressions she could see that none of them understood her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You are not only married to me. You are married to each other."

This time, the looks were an interesting meld of confusion, horror, and a couple she thought were hopeful. 

"So." At her feet, Draco cleared his throat. "So, you're saying, if one of us happens to, ah, have -- ah. _Relations_ with another one of your husbands--"

"That is _part_ of what I'm saying, yes," she confirmed. "There's one of me and considerably more of you and I won't deny you any pleasure you can find within these bonds. But also - we're in this together. All of us. Whether you like each other or not. Whether you like _me_ or not. We are now, as far as the wizarding World and Magic is concerned, a unit. A team, if you will."

She noted expressions and nodded as people seemed to understand -- or accept -- her position. "That leads to one more thing that means. And that is going to be a wee bit awkward, I have to admit."

She waited, but nobody said anything, which left her to keep talking. 

"That is, we have a wedding night, because we have one marriage. This bed is big enough. But the question is, can we handle it? I believe that we can, although I also believe that it will be challenging. So, my husbands." She looked around at all of them again. "I welcome you to our marriage bed. Let us consecrate it the way Magic intended."

She saw the way one of her husbands licked his lips, and she smiled. "Let's begin with disrobing the grooms, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell me! I reserve the right to say no to certain pairings or to put in mates for Hermione I want, but I'm pretty up in the air so - who's there in the bedroom with Hermione? Who's she going to disrobe?


	3. Chapter 3

The men she was now married to - for a specific definition of _married_ \- shifted under Hermione's gaze. They shared a few glances between themselves and then back to her. 

Most of these men were not used to taking orders -- no, that was not true. Most of them were not used to taking orders from a young, fresh woman, a _mudblood_ , not all that long out of Hogwarts. 

Finally, Bill cleared his throat and grabbed Draco's wrist - not roughly, she was pleased to see. "You heard the woman. Come here, handsome, let's get you naked."

"Oi!" Draco squirmed in the bigger man's grasp. "Why me?"

"Because you're the cutest."

"The man has a point," another husband pointed out. 

Four of the gathered husbands - Bill included - glared at the former Death Eater. "Stuff it, Dolohov."

"Are we undressing me or not?" Draco complained.

Hermione giggled. "Yes. Bill, please continue."

"As my Lady Wife wishes." He pulled Draco onto his lap and began unbuttoning the formal outer robes. "Merlin's beard, how many layers are you wearing? How many _buttons_ are you wearing?"

"Enough," Draco told him primly. "Be careful, you big lug, they're sea-silver."

Hermione burst into real laughter, something she had not expected today, of all days. "At this rate," she joked, "we're going to be at this for the whole week they've given us. Maybe we can take the unwrapping a little quicker?"

"Maybe our lady wife would like to help?" Terry gave her a look she thought was likely supposed to be smoldering, but he wasn't very good at it.

Hermione suppressed a sudden sigh. She _was_ going to have to touch all of them. Even Dolohov, even Scrimgeour. Antonin. Rufus. They were her husbands now. They belonged to her; they had sworn obedience. They might be older than her father, but that was the way of this crisis. 

She took a breath. "Well then, someone come here, and I'll take part in the unwrapping." Bill was nuzzling the side of Draco's neck in a way that was rather appealing and more than a little surprising. How she wished -- but she had done everything she could, and this was where she had been left. 

Her husbands -- those that weren't undressing each other -- shared a look and a couple shrugs. Dolohov - _Antonin_ \- began to move forward. Rufus caught the man's shoulder. 

"You wed her because you signed the papers," the one older man told the other. "Because you were afraid of Azkaban. But I don't think that entitles you to her touch, not more than she has to, not yet. Earn it, _husband_."

She thought that Dolohov looked frightened. She was going to have to do something about that. 

But first, first she was going to undress Rufus Scrimgeour.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and, as the saying went, thought of England. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Hermione's Husbands:  
> Draco [Malfoy]  
> Bill [Weasley]  
> [Antonin] Dolohov  
> Terry [Boot]  
> [Rufus] Scrimgeour
> 
> There's room for up to two more, I think.   
> Who are they?  
> You tell me! I reserve the right to say no to certain pairings or to put in mates for Hermione I want, but I'm pretty up in the air so -   
> who's been quiet so far? Who's going to grab Terry and disrobe him?
> 
> (Also: I know that's not quite what "close your eyes and think of England" means, but it was close enough for the current situation.)


End file.
